What's in Store?
by TheYmp
Summary: E/O Challenge: 'Store' used in a tag to any episode written by Jeremy Carver. 100-word drabble based on 5.08 Changing Channels. 100 & 150 words using just the prompt word. #1: Gabriel catches a glimpse of the future course set for Sam, Dean, and Castiel. #2: It's all a hunter needs, apparently. #3: Dean has an Olympic encounter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**E/O Challenge: 'Store' used in a tag to any episode written by Jeremy Carver. 100-word drabble based on 5.08 Changing Channels. 100 & 150 words using just the prompt word. #1: Gabriel catches a glimpse of the future course set for Sam, Dean, and Castiel. #2: It's all a hunter needs, apparently. #3: Dean has an Olympic encounter.**

~#~

**What's in Store?**

**_"There is surely a future hope for you, and your hope will not be cut off." - Proverbs 23:18_**

~#~

**A/N: **_**Gabriel catches a glimpse of the future course set for Sam, Dean, and Castiel**_**. Set during 5.08 Changing Channels.**

**I've always wondered why, given the strength of his convictions, Gabriel didn't go after the Winchesters once they release him from the burning oil. Just before the flames go out Gabriel and Castiel exchange a look. This is a missing scene set just before the action cuts to outside and Castiel is seen exiting the warehouse a few moments after the brothers.**

**Gabriel's Vision**

_**"Once I rose above the noise and confusion/Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion" – 'Carry on Wayward Son', Kansas**_

Gabriel watched them through the flickering, flaming holy oil. His vision blurred and he _saw_. What they were, what they were going to become.

_Who has more than one soul mate?_

He shuddered at the revelation of the pain that life had in store for them and the bitter knowledge he wasn't in that future.

"Three connected as one. _Cute_. That make you the holy ghost?" he winked, emotional mask back in place.

"Iron's tempered in fire if it's to become steel." Castiel's cryptic comment revealed an inkling of Gabriel's prophecy.

"This ain't even close to the end is it?"

~#~

**A/N: **_**It's all a hunter needs, apparently**_**.**

**The Hunter's Store**

_**"I can't wait/When they gonna open up that door?/I'm goin' to the hardware store" - 'Hardware Store', "Weird Al" Yankovic**_

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked, staring at the boarded-up store.

"Yep, Garth says he knows someone whose cousin raved about it. 'All a hunter needs', apparently."

"Hunter's paradise my ass," Dean muttered, passing through the security gates, "_Although_..." He gazed at the array of cut-price whiskey.

"Wow, combination holy water, rock salt and iron rounds," Sam drooled.

"It's like Aladdin's cave," whispered Dean.

"Look, a research room," Sam cried, dragging Dean along.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"Amazing what you can catch with honey, isn't it boys?" purred Crowley from beyond the bars of their cell.

~#~

**A/N: **_**Dean has an Olympic encounter**_**. Come on! I had to write an Olympic-themed one! And Olympic sized too at 150 words.**

**Winchester Olympics**

_**"...And let us run **__**with perseverance **__**the race marked out for us" - Hebrews 12:1**_

Dean's chest heaved from the Olympic battle he was fighting. He'd thrown everything he'd got at the strange beast, yet it seemed unperturbed.

Despite having no discernable mouth, Dean was sure it was smiling at him. _It's mocking me_.

"Come on," he yelled, venting his frustration.

He gave the thing his best right-hook, only to yelp in pain.

"Jeez, I think I broke my hand."

To his horror, another similar outlandish creature approached.

"Some help here, please," he snarled, as Sam appeared by his side.

"Dean, what're you _doing_?"

"Huh? Trying to gank these one-eyed, rainbow-colored sons-of-bitches, what d'ya think?"

"Wenlock and Mandeville, the Olympic mascots? They're just being friendly. Besides, they're made of _steel_."

"How d'you know so much about 'em?"

"I just bought a guidebook in that gift store over there."

"Oh... Sammy... what're they doing?"

"They're just watching you."

"I don't like."

"No. No one does, Dean."

**A/N: I've actually grown to quite like the mascots, and their weird, single staring eye is perfect for a country where there is one CCTV camera for every 32 people.**

(;,;)


End file.
